<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insolitement vôtre - 71 : Syndrome de Stendhal by Isa_Faradien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016860">Insolitement vôtre - 71 : Syndrome de Stendhal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien'>Isa_Faradien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Insolitement vôtre [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Killed by art, Naboo - Freeform, Stendhal Syndrome, Theed, Well no it's only metaphoric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ses petites vacances artistiques sur Naboo allaient jouer un tour inattendu à Thrawn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Insolitement vôtre [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insolitement vôtre - 71 : Syndrome de Stendhal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vous croyez pas qu'il serait temps de lâcher la grappe à Anakin, vous ? Bah alors tant mieux, parce qu'on retrouve Thrawn cette fois.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Grand Amiral Thrawn prenait des vacances bien méritées sur Naboo. Il avait toujours aimé cette planète, véritable mine d'or en termes d'œuvres d'art.</p><p>Cet après-midi là, il déambulait tranquillement dans les magnifiques rues de Theed, ne sachant même plus où donner de la tête tant les bâtiments eux-mêmes étaient ornés. La douce chaleur et la tête interminablement levée vers les dômes eurent cependant raison de lui.</p><p>Il dut s'asseoir précipitamment sur un banc, pris de vertiges et de palpitations, un filet de sueur coulant désagréablement le long de son dos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ce fameux « syndrome de Stendhal », du nom de l'écrivain français qui l'a décrit le premier, est un mal qui touche de nombreux touristes en visite dans la ville italienne de Florence. On dit qu'il est dû à une overdose d'art, mais il serait plutôt (et moins poétiquement) lié au fait d'avoir la tête levée en permanence, perturbant le flux sanguin vers le cerveau.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>